Many devices including hybrid welders utilize batteries that operate best within specific temperature ranges. If a battery is not kept above a minimum temperature of the operating range, the battery may fail to supply adequate power. If the battery exceeds a maximum temperature of the operating range, it can discharge too quickly or otherwise result in inefficient use of its limited capacity.
In order to limit the effects of the external environment on a battery's temperature, various insulation techniques can be employed. However, when a battery is insulated, it may be kept cooler than a hot environment, or colder than a hot environment, but if the battery leaves its optimal range the insulation can prevent the transmission of heat in or out which could help the battery return to an operating state.